Sound of Silence
by The-last-beat
Summary: Wildlings, the vial people beyond the wall...Asha is one of these vial people. Basically she's running from her family and just wants to live, even if it means stepping on the players of the game of throne. Maybe a little smutty.


**This side story tacks place just around storm of swords, well somewhat. Generally this is where it's at.**

**In kings landing Tyron has just become hand of the king who is Jeffery. Cersei is still queen regent **

**Jamie is still with brinnie finding their way to kings landing.**

**Arya is still traveling with hot pie and granary**

**Rob is king of the north and his mother is still in Riverrun**

**Sansa is still prisoner of the queen **

**Deny is still across the narrow sea with her kalisar and dearest sir Jorrah **

**Stains is still calming to be king and Jon has been taken by wildlings **

**These are the main characters still as well as theon but he's not that popular and the newest character to the book that is my own is a girl named Asha. Yes just like theon's sister's name however they are not the same. That's generally all there is to know; I will try to not spoil any of the actual books. If you don't know who bonnie is she is a friend of Catlin Starks. **

**Chapter one – dance baby dance! **

**Jon**

Jon felt the cold wind and rain against his face as his eyes flicked open. He realised instantly that he was being dragged between two men, he looked to his sword but it'd been taken after the wildlings attacked him. There had been 20 of them to one of him, and despite the odds he tried to fight. The last thing he remembered was a young girl coming up to him and smacking him square in the face. That's when he realised that the wetness dripping down his face was in fact not rain but blood from his nose. He looked ahead and tried straitening up his legs, they failed him. They were weak and he felt a striking pain that came from his thigh. He remembered being cut, well stabbed suited the wound better. It slowly came back to him. Sam had brought the wildling girl to him and they were about to set her free when a battle broke out in the courtyard. The women had started screaming and the masters of the black began drawing their swords against the wildlings, nether Sam, Gully or he has stayed long enough to understand what was happening. They were running. Sam took gully and fled but Jon had gone the other way, heading for the battle. That didn't go far either; he saw morment, lying in his own blood. That's when Jon had run into the woods as fast as he could with ghost on his heels. An arrow had stabbed his leg from behind but he kept running and managed to lose the wildling, only to end up facing a tribe of different wildings, and that's when he'd been hit.

Jon turned his head and looked around, he found Ghost walking beside a young girl, the same girl who had hit him. _Why hadn't ghost hurt her? _He found himself confused; ghost always attacked anyone who raised an arm to Jon it made no sense this girl still being alive. He hadn't realised that he's been staring at the girl for the past 5 minutes. She had a smile on her face as she walked up to him. She looked young only about 13 or 12 not older than Sansa; however she was only a little taller than Arya. He soon noticed that she was a woman; he saw the outline of her breasts beneath the cloths she was wearing and curves that did not belong to a girl of Sansa's age. She had hair that was cut short and it was a messy brown blond, then there were her eyes, striking amber brown that shun like gold.  
"Hi" she muttered. She was shy he realised. "Sorry about hitting you before, I didn't um want them to kill you. They hate you guys… well not you, just the ones that want us dead… unless you wanted us dead, you did raise your sword at me." She laughed; she was fumbling with her words, not really knowing what to say. A sudden awkward silence came between them.  
"Water" Jon Crocked, he was so quite he hardly heard himself say it  
"oh right" she said, grabbing a sack from the side of her trousers.  
By now the two men had let him go and he was only leaning on the girls' shoulders, he drank thirstily.  
"When are we stopping" she called ahead, one of the men turned around, his eyes small and angry.  
"Want me to find out for ya" he said in a kind tine "your voice won't get that far".  
A grin spread across his face and he chuckled, the girl just nodded and took the sack from Jon's hand.  
"His appearance is every deceiving" john said a little louder than he expected.  
She laughed, "ye he's got a rough face but he's actually a really nice guy. Though is u get on his nerves he will cut your throat, he don't like outsiders"  
"oh" john muttered, he could feel the strength coming back into his legs. He was walking on then though not very fast and most of his weight was on the girl. His wounded leg was killing him. He groaned as he put too much weight on it.  
She stopped to help him adjust himself then said "so outsider, what's ya name"  
"Jon" he said. She nodded and then they began walking again.

It was not long before the man came back and told the girl they would be walking for another 2 hours. Jon felt his heart sink and his leg sting. He could bear another 2 hours walking, couldn't he? She sighed.  
"Go get Layla for me his leg needs to be fixed" she said to him.  
"Your prisoner your problem Layla is with the children, they need her more" he said before turning his house around and leaving them behind.  
"Tell my brother I will catch up" she yelled at the top of her lungs. She other wildling around her looked at her and one elderly women nodded in understanding, then continued walled with the rest of the tribe. One other girl stopped and looked at them. "Do ya want help" she said looked at Jon.

The girl who was carrying him was clearly struggling, she was half his size and most likely not very strong. He felt her nod. The other came up and picked up his other arm, she was taller and it was far more comfortable leaning on her. She was a prettier sight too, long legs, a full breast and dark black hair that slid down pas her shoulders. She looked about 16 and had light blue eyes like crystals. He was suddenly dragged out of his staring when they abruptly stopped and the short girl leaned him up against the nearest and largest tree. He finally had time to take in his surroundings; it was late afternoon and already slowly getting dark. The snow was cold beneath his legs and arse. Ghost came and laid down a few meters away and it looked as if he was a part of the snow. Moments later the shorter girl walked up to him, and stared down awkwardly, "um Jon" she said, she did not like the tone she used "I have to clean your wound or something so um yeah, you're gonna have to remove your breeches." She avoided his eyes and held out her hand to help him up. The other girl laughed a little.  
Jon stared, _clean your wound or __**something, **__she's going to kill me _he thought.

"Don't worry boy" said the pretty girl with black hair, "Asha is not healer I will be healing you, if we let her heal you, she'd most likely do more damage than help"

Asha nodded taking the insult as a complement, accepting the fact that she was no healer.

He nodded then grabbed her hand and stood. He used Asha's shoulder to hold himself up then tried undoing his breeches with his other hand. He clumsily fumbled at it for a little while until he realised he would have to let the wilding girl undo them for him. He coughed.  
"What" she said, not understanding what he wanted, he noticed the other girl laughing at them.  
"I can't undo my pants" he said a flush rising up his neck to his cheeks.  
"Oh" she muttered, and then changed her position so that she was standing in front of him, she was only up to his shoulder, maybe even shorter, however he did not dare look at her. The awkwardness of this unlikely situation was already unbearable. She unlaced his breaches and untied the knots then pulled them down them to the grown. He tried to stay clam but embarrassment overtook him he felt he face grow hotter and his cheeks most likely reddened. His cock hung free just below his shirt, she pulled it down so it somewhat covered it. Then told him to sit down quietly, he did and swore. The snow was freezing against his ball sack and his wound on his upper thigh stung like hell when the cold hit it, he bit his lip to keep from crying out in pain.  
"May I ask the name of the woman who has shamed me" Jon muttered with a smile and looked at the other girl with black hair.

"My names Talia" she said with a smile "and I have not shamed you yet."  
Asha sighed "Damn girl just get to work, we can't be out here for much longer."  
Talia put her hand on his upper thigh just above were the wound lay and inches from his exposed cock. He felt himself react, he tried to control it but he knew it wouldn't help. She grabbed a pouch and poured its liquid gently over his wound. The water was lukewarm and stunk as it entered his wound. She grabbed his hand and he squeezed it instead of screaming. She grabbed some cream and spread it over his wound; it was warm as well and hurt also however after a while the sting began to fade. He looked at her "Is it done"  
"for now" she said giving his cock a tap. Then she laughed and walked off to Asha who had her back to him. He just stared at her, somehow getting sucked into her beauty. Her black hair slightly bristling in the wind _damn it _he thought remembering his vows.  
Jon got Asha and Talia to help him up, then he did up his pants and they began to walk north with ghost following closely behind. He didn't know where they were going but he knew it wasn't where he wanted to go. The girls walked with him holding him up going at his pace, Jon tried not showing the pain he was feeling she had already shamed him once. He continued on silently though he had trouble not listening in to the conversations the wildling girls were having. Sometime later Jon noticed the sun going down it was nearly dark and he felt the tension rise in Asha's body. Something was coming he could feel it and chill bruised his hair and moments later the sun was gone, darkness surrounded them. He herd Asha mutter a curse under her breath though she trotted on, he heard ghost growl behind them. _What is it? Are we being followed, maybe it's one of the nights watch. Thank the gods if it is. _Jon knew it wouldn't be, they were most likely all dead. He was dragged from his thoughts suddenly when Asha abruptly stopped. Tension rose in the air and the wind howled eerily. It all happened so fast Jon was caught off guard and so were Asha and Talia. It came at them with eyes back as the darkness itself. Its voice screeched like a dying mother or child. Asha let go of him and he fell, Talia falling with him. Unbearable pain shot up his leg as he fell on his wound and it was covered in cold wet snow, he felt it reopen. The last thing he saw was ghost and Asha heading for the creature with full force, and then he passed out.

He woke again to voices yelling. He went to touch his leg, it no longer hurt he realised relived. He was laying on a fur bed with layers of blankets overing his body. He heard a yelling outside which he realised was between Asha and a man.

"It was necessary," Asha muttered "he couldn't have walked another 2 hours. I caught up didn't I so what's the problem."

"You might have died, one wrong move and they would have ripped you limb from limb," the man yelled "and Talia and the boy as well, and why is he so god damn important to you, huh."

"I killed them they were in no way going to kill Talia or Jon" she said avoiding answering his question

"Look at you, your all bloody and scratched up" he said quietly "you can't keep doing this"

"I need to, I need to get out, and he's my only way. Don't expect me to answer the obvious Kieran" she muttered. He herd the man sigh and say something quietly however he didn't quite hear exactly what it was. He decided that the conversation has ended and that I'd be best if he got more sleep it was in the middle of the night. He closed his eyes but they were forced open again when he heard the sound of footsteps coming towards his tent. The flap of the tent opened and Talia popped in. She had a seductive smile on her face. She walked over to him and he tried to sit up but she pushed him back down.

"You won't need to sit up for this Jon" she laughed "or have you forgotten how to fuck a woman"

His heart began racing _is she serious _he though _I can't do this I am still a man of the nights watch _

She slid her hand under his blankets and scribbled lines along his chest, and his stomach flipped as her fingers drew toward is cock.

"You're nervous," she muttered into his ear as she nibbled at to "one would think you've never done this before." When he did not answer he stared wide eyed at him, "oh"

He put his hand on her bear arm and said "I'm sorry, I cannot do this"

She giggled "everyone can, I can teach you" she smiled at him and leaned into kiss him but he pushed her away

"I cannot, I have taken vows, "He said again

"Your vows do not mean anything here, take me tonight, and remember your vows on the morrow"

Jon didn't say anything to that, he was tempted, _and I must remember my honour …. It is just once, never again, who would know. _By now she had crawled under the blankets and was kissing his chest. His breathing fastened as her hand slid onto his cock and she began to slide her hand up and down. He leaned up from underneath the blanket and pressed her lips against his, he kissed her back, slowly forgetting himself. His hands grabbed her dress and she helped him pull it over her head. Her naked body was now on top of his her cunt sliding up against him. He pushed her down and leaned on top of her, he moved from her mouth and started killing her neck. Now it was her turn to breath heavier. "Take me" she whispered wrapping her legs around him. His heart was racing as he leaned down and kissed her teats, as he did his fingers slowly slid down to her core. She was soaked and her moaning every time he touched her turned him on.

"Don't you know where to put it Jon," she breathed against his neck giggling a little. Her giggling was replaced with a gasp as one of his fingers entered her. He moved his fingers in and out in a slow motion and eventually slid a second finger in swell. She was moaning now, louder than before. He slid his fingers out and she quickly grabbed his cock, she slowly guided him inside her.

"How does it feel to be in women" she asked breathlessly

He answered with a quite moan.

Moments later she was calling out his name loudly; he leaned down and kissed her silencing the yells. He sent moans down her throat as he continued thrusting inside her. They were both breathing heavily now and he was seconds away from releasing, as he did he herd her whisper "don't stop," he kept thrusting though he knew it was slower, weaker than before. He trusted harder against her and on the third thrust he felt her cunt tighten around him. She reached her climax and dug her nails into his back as she did screeching with delight. Seconds later he slid out of her and rolled onto his back, guilt slowly returning to his thoughts. _Just this once _he told himself _never again. _He felt her roll over and lean her head on his chest, he felt her teats press against his side. He smelt her filling his nose with the scent of flowers. He felt her sigh, "That was alright for your first go Jon" she laughed "next time I expect better though". He laughed a little at that than let his eyes close and he slowly drifted to sleep.


End file.
